To Live Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure
by ChuckleBunny
Summary: LIVE ACTION MOVIE WORLD. It has been years since the adventures of the Darling siblings and Wendy has been secretly longing for another. When Tinker Bell comes back for Wendy, and only Tinker Bell alone, how can she say no?
1. Chapter 1

**What? I'm alive? Just barely :) I'm on summer vacation from school now and quite honestly I haven't found much inspiration to write :( But this is something I found on my computer that I had worked on before I started school. I'm pretty proud of it but I'm not sure if I should continue it, especially with another story hanging on in hiatus back yonder. What do you guys think? Anyway, I've always really truly loved the live action movie of Peter Pan. This story concept popped into my head. Warning: may include some mild Wendy/Peter fluff if I decide to continue this. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Michael Darling was at his football club meeting that evening. The rambunctious secondary schoolboy had also insisted that he stay over at a friend's house that night. John Darling had recently finished his preparatory school and. With his father's advice he had found a flat in the heart of London, and with his intellect he had already found an exceptional job in an accounting firm.<p>

And then there was Wendy Darling. Wendy was long past her schooling years and chose to stay in her parents' home for the convenience and stability. She made her own way as the head governess in the orphanage close to the city. There wasn't school on the weekends, so Wendy was spending her evening looking through a window at home.

She sat in what used to be the nursery. It was a quiet place where she could think, alone, away from her mother, father, and occasional aunt. The nursery had been remodeled into an office for her and her brothers whenever they were home. However, their old toys still speckled the room. Jack-in-the-boxes and dollhouses sat in the one corner. Real metal swords that looked like great weapons once rested in a basket in another, rusty and dirty from the years of disuse. Next to the basket sat a teddy bear, his eyes looking to a time that already passed.

A setting light poured through the window that claimed a large portion of the wall. Wendy sat in a rocking chair next to the window, reading by the twilight. She sighed and looked into the horizon. Sometimes, when it was just quiet enough and she grew tired of her reading, her thoughts would bring her back to shadows of memories that may have been better forgotten. She remembered feelings and sensations that she didn't try to hold onto, only embracing them should they feel the necessity to overcome her.

Wendy sighed and went back to her book. She had to be prepared to teach a class on Monday. But as her eyes read over Oliver Cromwell, a bright yellow light streaked across the page. She blinked. The setting sun was playing tricks on her eyes. She stood up to light some candles. Again, a bright yellow light dashed past the corner of her eye. She turned to try to find the source of the distraction. She searched the Jack-in-the-boxes and dollhouse. Nothing. She continued toward the dresser, to find a candle for better light. She was reaching a hand to find a match when,

"AAAAHHH!"

A bright light burst before her eyes and struck her smartly on the nose. Shocked and temporarily blinded, Wendy stumbled backward and tripped into her rocking chair. She curled herself into a ball as the chair swung back and forth, and back and forth. When the rocking subsided, she slowly opened her eyes, saw what was hovering in front of her, and slammed them back shut. It was impossible. She peeked out under her lashes. Slowly, she took in the sight before her. There, clad in a tiny leaf green dress, with shining gold dust setting her aglow, was –

"Tinker Bell?" Wendy barely whispered. Surprisingly, the fairy heard her and flew in circles around the rocking chair. Standing up, Wendy started laughing a laugh she hadn't laughed since she could hardly remember. Tinker Bell continued to circle Wendy, showering her in fluorescent dust. Wendy felt sensational. She could almost feel her feet lifting off the floor until—

"Tinker Bell, where's Peter?"

The fairy stopped flying around, and from the look on her face, there wasn't good news to bear. Wendy immediately lost her laugh.

"He's not here, isn't he?" Wendy felt heavy on her feet. "Tinker Bell, what happened?"

The fairy began tinkling and chattering lively, but fairy was a language in which Wendy was definitely not fluent.

"I'm sorry, Tink," she apologized, "I don't quite understand." The fairy looked downhearted, but then brightened at the thought of an idea. She flew to the window and pointed toward the darkening sky – at a star. The second star to the right, and –

"Straight on 'til morning." Wendy understood immediately. She was at the edge of the window, touching the wooden sides, and peering at the sky above her. But then she turned around and looked at the room. She looked at her rocking chair, the one her mother used to sit in. She looked at the desks where their beds used to be. She looked at the swords that still rested in the basket.

"If only John and Michael were here," she wished. She turned around and stepped onto the edge of the window. Peering down, Wendy noticed that the ground was much farther below than she remembered. "It's really very easy," she convinced herself, "All you need is faith, trust," she closed her eyes, "and pixie dust." She could feel Tinker Bell flying and circling around her as she gave herself to the depths below.

Instead of pain, she felt wind against her face. She opened her eyes and saw the city shrink beneath her. She laughed. Oh, how it felt good to be free again. There were no restrictions, no rules, nothing that could keep her from flying into the night forever, except one very important thing. Wendy stopped in midair, searching frantically for the bright light that was her one and only guide. She gasped in relief as Tinker Bell shot into the air before her face, slightly pink with frustration. Wendy giggled a bit, but then turned serious.

"Alright, Tinker Bell, take me to him."

With that, Tinker Bell rushed toward the stars, aiming for the brightest one second from the right. Wendy knew what was on the other side of that morning. She was going back to the place, to the home that she never thought she would see again. Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hello! It's been a very long time. I finally was able to update a part of this story. I think this will mostly be a story of drabbles. This idea had been in my head for a while and now I can publish it! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Wendy found the small cave in the passageway. She saw a body slumped against the earth wall, wrists in shackles and chains driven into the ground. She would have thought he were dead had she not seen the slight breathing movements of his chest. Wendy dropped her sword and fell to her knees at his side, crouching down to look into his face.<p>

His eyes were a dull gray, nothing like she had ever remembered. There was nothing behind them. The only light she could see in them was the reflection of the torches on the walls.

"Peter?"

No response. Not even a look. Barely a blink. Wendy sat back and looked at his body. His limbs seemed longer than she remembered, arms and legs more toned and rough. He looked bigger. This wasn't the body of a boy. This was a young adult. Who was this? The Peter she remembered would never have wanted to become like this.

Yells echoed through the passageway as the Lost Boys ran to the mouth of the small of the cave and ducked with their hands over their heads.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" A large explosion shook the cave as it blew their exit. "Come on Wendy! We have to go!" The boys yelled and ran out into the night.

Wendy could hear the pirates coming down the passageway. She grabbed her sword from the ground and began bashing at the chains that held Peter. "Peter we've got to leave!" The chains clanked but didn't budge. "Peter please! Get up!" Wendy couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough. She dropped her sword again, crouched, and grabbed Peter's shoulders. "Peter!" she begged, desperately searching the soulless eyes for something. This wasn't the Peter she remembered. What would her Peter do? What would she do if her Peter were here?

She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers.

Even though it was initiated with such force, the kiss was soft, sweet and innocent. It brought back so many memories from so long ago that she had almost convinced herself they were dreams. She felt a hand touch one of hers and for the second time that day, she was flying. She pulled back slowly and opened her eyes. She met the bluest spheres. They were nothing like the oceans or the Thames back at homes. She saw eyes so blue they could only match the waves of Neverland.

"Wendy?"

It wasn't the voice of a boy. It was rough and harsh. It was the voice of a grown up. But it still had a softness she remembered.

Gunshots rang through the cave. Wendy screamed as strong arms pull her to the ground. Someone took the sword from her side and broke the chains, sending metal clanking to the ground. A hand gripped her wrist and ran with her out the small cave. Wendy couldn't see past the smoke, the gunshots, and explosions of grenades. Suddenly, she smelled salty fresh air and she glimpsed the moon and a small boat carrying the Lost Boys to safety. Arms swept her off her feet and for the third time that day, Wendy was flying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bam. I'm back. This is a little drabble I had in my mind. Has nothing to do with the chapters before it. I'm working on another chapter of this, and I'm getting back into KoT :) Whooo I'm feeling the rush of getting back into things! Read and review everyone!**

* * *

><p>Wendy always walked.<p>

She walked around the house in the morning, preparing herself and her lessons for the day. She strolled with her mother, engaging in light conversation with the woman she so adored. She walked with Nana, enjoying the calm of the morning with her nurse before the rush of the day began. It was so much quieter when Nana wasn't barking at someone.

After breakfast Wendy walked to the homes of her students. There, she paced between children and lesson book, correcting and engaging her students with the world. Sometimes, when she taught them the geographies of countries, she wondered how far they've traveled before in their dreams.

Then Wendy walked to the market. She strolled between the shops, paying visits to her favorite vendors and making an occasional purchase. At times, a wandering feather on the street would catch her eye. How many would fit around her head?

From there Wendy walked home.

She never needed a car, for everything of importance was within walking distance of her house. She never needed a plane, for she had no business outside the United Kingdom. She especially never needed to fly, for if she did, she wouldn't have anywhere to go, or anyone to see when she got there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dears, here's another update for you all! I'm really happy with the views this story is getting, and happy with all the Peter/Wendy fans out there :) There is no specific timeline or storyline to this story. It's just going to happen as I think of things to write. Please review with your thoughts because I'd love to hear them. Also feel free to give me some ideas!**

* * *

><p>Peter was carrying Wendy through the air. She had barely woken in the morning when he'd landed by her side and told her to close her eyes. It wasn't until she yawned a promise, and he waited a few seconds after she closed her lids to make sure, that he swept her off her feet and flew into the air.<p>

They flew in silence. There was no need to talk. Peter and Wendy were comfortable that way, and it gave Wendy time to put her mind in order. She hadn't gotten the chance to ask Peter about the previous night's events, or how or why it all had to happen.

She struggled to match the weak, chained body to the strong, free one carrying her now. After they flew away and landed by the tree house that night, Wendy could only catch a glimpse of his blue (thankfully not dead-gray) eyes before the Lost Boys came tumbling home. All of them miraculously made it back, but not without cuts and bruises. Wendy's motherly instincts kicked in and she tended to all the boys. She even had to make some of them bathe so she could properly clean their wounds to prevent them from festering.

As she ordered the boys about, Wendy realized that she recognized none of them. Of course. The Lost Boys she knew were now her brother-cousins, and were safe with her Aunt Millicent. Nonetheless, these boys were the same as Lost Boys could be. They jumped and howled and romped about. They didn't act at all like they had just faced an entire ship of pirates and endangered their lives. Boys will be boys.

In the midst of tending to everyone, Wendy just hardly noticed Peter flying off with Tinker Bell into the night. She didn't get a chance to see if he had any cuts to clean or bandage. As she sent the boys off to bed, they showed her an empty mat for her to sleep on, but not before loudly complaining that they weren't tired one bit. Minutes later, Wendy softly laughed at the loud snoring reverberating through the tree house. She didn't feel right sleeping without seeing Peter, so she waited. She must have fallen asleep anyway because when she opened her eyes, it was bright, and she was sleeping on something softer than a mat on the floor. She vaguely remembered strong arms encircling her, carrying her somewhere.

Those arms were supporting her right now as they flew through the skies of Neverland. Wendy's thoughts started directing toward the person the arms belonged to. Who was he?

Wendy wasn't the little thirteen year old girl she used to be. A young boy would never have been able to literally sweep her off her feet like Peter did.

"Where are we going?" She asked over the wind rushing past them.

"You'll see soon," Peter responded. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well we better get there soon. It's getting hard to keep my eyes closed." Wendy could feel the chuckle of a young man rumbling through Peter's chest. She thought for a second the air around them got hotter.

Soon, as Peter said, Wendy felt her stomach drop slightly as he descended from the sky. When they landed and Peter put her down, Wendy was shocked at the suddenness of the ground and opened her eyes. Her gaze met his and she saw blue eyes, complete with an impish glint. They were a pair of eyes she saw only sometimes in her dreams. At least some features never change. She could feel warm again and had to prevent herself from floating into the air.

"Hey," Peter whined. "You promised!"

"Oh!" Wendy gasped as she shut her eyes again. She heard him laugh as he turned her shoulders around and led her forward.

"Peter, I'm going to trip!" Peter chuckled, promising again to be there soon.

"Okay," he said, stopping their walk. But as Wendy was about to open her eyes, a warm, calloused hand covered them. Her hands instinctively went to his on her face. It really was warm, and suddenly she felt safe. How long had it been since she felt so at home?

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

He slowly pulled his hand away and Wendy lowered hers, and opened her eyes. There were colors everywhere, as far as she could see. There were reds, oranges, yellows, and everything in between. There were even colors that she thought were impossible on flowers, but this was Neverland, and anything was possible. Wendy laughed and ran toward the flower field. Her screams of joy mixed with Peter's whoops of excitement. They picked flowers, smelled them, and made crowns and necklaces, laughing all the way.

Wendy laughed until she stopped in front of a wall of purple flowers growing up the side of a tree. Peter ran up and stood close next to her. He paused before slowly picking a single bloom. He turned to her and softly brushed aside her hair. She looked at him as he concentrated on fixing the flower into place. She didn't want his hand to leave her hair. She wanted to keep this moment forever. Peter set his eyes on Wendy's, and smiled.

"It's great to have you back."

"It's great to be home."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review and I'll see you soon :)<strong>

**~ Chucklebunny**


End file.
